


The Little Vampire Hunter

by Princess24



Category: The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Attempted Murder, Danger, Gen, Hurt Tony, Orphans, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Tony thompson was orphaned at the young age of 6 and taken in by a violent vampire hunter. Forced to hunt vampires to keep his adopted dad off his back. Tony is forced to make a choice when he finds a hurt roldoph cowering at his mercy. Will he kill the vampire like his dad wants or will he let him go sealing his fate?
Kudos: 1





	The Little Vampire Hunter

"HURRY UP BOY." Rockery impatiently snapped glaring at me over his shoulder. 

"Right away sir." I sighed struggling under the massive weight of equipment piled on my back as I attempted in vain to keep up with my adoptive dad. It had been 6 years since my parents died in a car crash on the way home from my school. 6 years since Rockery had adopted me. 6 miserable years of abuse endured by Rockerys hand. Turns out the only reason he adopted me was because he wanted an assistant to help him hunt vampires. More like a slave than anything.

I shivered as I remembered all those harsh punishments Rockery flung at me any time I messed up while he was training me. My least favorite memory was when I was 7 and I accidentally broke one of his equipment. He had beaten me till i could barely breath before locking me in a dark closet for 3 days with no food and only a little water. Honestly its a miracle i survived long enough to complete my training. 

Yet here I am. Trudging after Rockery. On my way to kill my first vampire. I shivered in dread remembering the times Rockery made me watch as he killed these creatures. The look of fear in their eyes, and the blood curdling scream as they were brutally murdered. Is something I will never forget. I have had nightmares since I first saw him kill. 

I yelped in pain. Pulled from my thoughts. As Rockery grabbed the hair on the back of my head, and yanked my head up so I was staring with tear filled eyes at the sky.

"Look there. A vampire." Rockery gleefully laugged pointing to a small figure in the distance. Letting go of my hair and pushing me away. He grabs out his mega light and turned it on. Shining it directly on the vampire. Making it yelp in pain and lose its flight. Falling to the ground in a daze where Rockery made quick work of pouncing on it and tying it forcefully to a tree. Once done he stepped back smirking at his capture before turning his gaze to me.

"Well boy what are you waiting for an invitation? This is your final test. Kill the vampire." He ordered dragging me foreward and yanking the equipment off my back as he shoved a stake and hammar into my trembling hands. Glancing nervously at the vampire I inhale in shock at how young he locks. Yeah he is no doubt hundreds of years old, but he looks physically to be my age. A young 12 year old boy with scarlet red eyes, and midnight curly black hair. Pale blue skin indicating a lack of oxygen. His pearly white fangs snapped at me as I drew closer. His eyes glaring daggars into my heart ad I shakily brought the stake up to his heart.

A flash of fear snaked across his face as i gently pressed the tip of the wood against jis chest. Raising the hammar to drive it through his blackened heart. Yet standing there. The vampire at my mercy, i found myself hesitating as I looked into his terrified scarlet eyes. I could practically hear his silently pleadings as he begged me not to do this. I felt sick as I realized what I was about to do. Yeah the kid is already dead. Yeag I was practically raised to kill creatures like him, and yeah I knew if I don’t kill him Rockery will no doubt kill me. Yet no matter how terrified of Rockery I may be I couldn't just kill something that looked so afraid. I would be no better than the man glaring daggars into my back.

So taking a deep breath I stared meaninfully into the vampires eyes. A small smile on my lips as I sealed ny fate. Slamming the stake swiftly through the rope I silently cheered in victory, (even as Rockery screamed in rage behind me), as the ropes fell away. Releasing its captive who quickly flew away. I watched in joy as the little vampire sprang into the air. Disappearing into the distance. He was safe. My joy was short lived though as I felt Rockery barrel into me. Shoving me forcefully into the tree. A crazed look of rage plastered on his flaming face. I choked as his meaty hands gripped my throat. Choking the air from my lungs as he snarled at me. 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT! YOU LET IT GET AWAY! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN YOU ADMITTED TO LIKING VAMPIRES 6 YEARS AGO!" He screamed tightening his grip around my throat as my hands uselessly tugged at his wrists. Vainly attempting to loosen his death grip. Spots were appearing in my eyes when he finally released me. Collapsing to the ground i gasped in a lungful of air. Placing a trembling hand on my throat. Glancing fearfully at the man towering over me. I whimpered in fear as he grabbed the fallen stake and some more rope before approaching me.

"Fine if you want to side with those monsters, than you can die like one." He spat grabbing a fist full of my shirt and yanking me upward. Holding me tightly against the tree he swiftly wrapped the rope around my waist. Securing my arms in the process. I winced in pain at the tightness before watching in dread as he placed the tip of the stake against my chest. Directly over my heart. I whimpered fearfully as he raised the hammar in the other hand preparing to drive the wood through my chest. 

"Goodbye Tony Thompson. " He hatefully spat swinging the hammer swiftly toward the wood postioned over my thudding heart. This was it I was about to die. Slamming my eyes shut I waited with bated breath for the pain. It never came. Instead a scream pierced the air causing me to snap my eyes open as Rockery went flying. I winced at the unmistakable snap as he collided with a tree. His neck snapping like a twig against the force.

Confused I glanced around me in hopes of spotting what had saved me. Only to gasp in shock at the sight of the little vampire from before slowly approaching. His scarlet eyes a deep blood red as he stared me down. His sharpened nails glinting in the moonlight. I whimpered in terror as I realized I was helpless to escape. Did he come back to kill me. Maybe he is hungry and wants to drain me of my blood. The legends of their bite turning mortals to vampires may be false, but that doesn't mean they won't still drain us dry. I trembled as I watched him stalk toward me. Leaning foreward his breath ghosting across my ear. Closing my eyes. I waited worriedly for the moment his fangs would sink into my neck. Draining me of all my blood. Leaving me a husk of my former self. 

"Now were even Mortal." He whispered shocking me as his sharpened nails dragged down the rope. Splitting it in two before he vanished once more into the night. Leaving me to crumble helplessly to the ground with nothing but the abusive Rockerys corpse to keep me company. 

**THE END**


End file.
